What Could Have Been
by ONNMT has moved
Summary: "Sometimes, they really hated their Houses..." – 500 word one-shots orientated around the Golden Trio (plus one), finished with an epilogue. Different-House!AU. *5/5 complete*
1. Hermione (Ravenclaw)

What Could Have Been

**Author: Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine; however, I own all original work. Any challenges belong to their specific creators.**

**—**_**Written for the** The Sorting Hat's Challenge; Open Category Challenge; Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge; The "As Many As You Want" Comp.; The Chocolate Frog Card Trading Challenge._

**_Enjoy!—_**

**Warning: AUs all-round.**

* * *

Hermione

Hermione loved the Ravenclaw common-room: being up in that airy tower gave her a sense of freedom, and whenever she was bunched up over _Hogwarts: A History_ or sharing a table with her fellow housemates as they pored over matching homework tasks, she knew that she shared an interest with all of these people. Their identical robes, though sized differently, were all emblazoned with the wise eagle, and their Head of House – Professor Flitwick, charms teacher – was always keen to remind his students that they were as talented and noble as the large bird.

As by House standards, all Ravenclaws were smart, quick-witted and unique; Hermione herself was an individual, sharp and intelligent. She was perfect for them, she knew.

* * *

(However, sometimes she really didn't)

* * *

_Back when it was her first day of school, the Sorting Hat had waited with her for a while._

_**"Say,"**_ _it mused **"Which do you value more: courage or intelligence?"**_

'Well,'_ the brunette had replied mentally _'Each has their positive and negative traits. For example, whilst bravery can be a highly influential asset, a bright person could be the one to crack the case in half the time. Why do you ask?'

_The accessory chuckled. **"Why else but to find your true House? Your answer is well and good, but which do you think you fit more?"**_

_Hermione was about to respond – _'Courage, of course!'_ –, but last-second, she hesitated. _'I…'

_**"****...Very well then,"**_ _the Hat interrupted. **"It will be**_ _RAVENCLAW!__**"**_

And that was that.

* * *

(Was it her pause that sealed the deal, perhaps?)

* * *

That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. The girls that she shared her dormitory had already drifted off, albeit at a late time, but the muggleborn among them was restless. At times like this she would seek refuge in the library, but the hallways were forbidden at night, and it wasn't like a Ravenclaw to break the rules.

Sitting up, Hermione reached out and dragged her robes of the back of a nearby chair. The familiar material was comforting to the touch, but despite the darkness she could still see the sapphire shade; even her vest was trimmed with the primary tone, and she was just about to toss the clothes away in a bundle before she stopped herself. Making sure to fold the garments properly, she set them on the edge of her bed.

"That wasn't a very Ravenclaw thing to do, now was it?" she whispered to herself, running a hand along the blue drapes that engulfed her four-poster. She hated that colour and all it stood for. For all the knowledge, power and calm it represented, it also came with the tags of rigid pride, vanity and spite.

A tear dotted her lap. She didn't want to be Ravenclaw anymore.

* * *

(And yet, when she awoke the next morning, the feeling was numb; not entirely gone, but buried as she resolved to hide the weakness)

That's what a Ravenclaw would do, afterall

* * *

**(Word count: 500)**

_*Chosen prompts: my favourite colour (blue); Trio Era; Achilles (write about complicated feelings); colour, in the library, first day of school; Eight of Spades (write about pride)*_

**Author's Note: Two fics in one day, holla.**

**Considering this is about my favourite colour, it's pretty sad. I've had this idea for a while, and whilst it was intended to be a full multichap, I don't feel confident enough to dive into the fandom completely (AU or otherwise). I'd like to give **_The Krystal Cat_** a special shout-out, since she spurred me on with the idea – go you, Ms. Muse! :D**

**I also should be starting my two science essays now, since I only have three hours left to finish if I don't want to wake up early and do it on a school morning DX**

**Ron will be coming up next.**

**-ONNMT**


	2. Ron (Hufflepuff)

_**—For the** The Sorting Hat's Challenge**;** Open Category Competition**;** Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge**;** The "As Many As You Want" Comp.**;** Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge**;** The Chocolate Frog Card Trading Competition**; **Procrastinators United Competition II**; **As Much As You Can Competition_**_—_**

**Warning: Brief mention of bullying.**

* * *

Ron

If nothing else, the Hufflepuff common room was close to the kitchens.

Ron, above all, could happily admit that he was a glutton. Whenever he passed the House Elves, they were sure to gift him with treats. Of course, his findings were shared with his housemates, as well as Pomona Sprout (Hufflepuff Head of House) if she was in vicinity: much like the modest badger, Ron was generous enough.

Hufflepuff had three main values: honesty, hard-work and fairplay. Ron didn't cheat [despite the temptation], did decent work, and he told the truth fairly often. He wasn't glued to their beliefs, but the other fellows in yellow eagerly accepted him anyway. He felt as though he belonged.

* * *

(At least, he did sometimes)

* * *

'Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor!' _Ron had chanted madly at his Sorting as he yanked the Hat over his head. The ancient item roused shortly, speaking soothingly._

"_**Another Weasley, ehh?" **__it drawled in a whiskery voice _"_**You're looking to be in the same House as your brothers, I see. Pray tell?"**_

_It took a moment for him to confess, his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip nervously, but he soon came clean: _'I don't want to be alone.'

"_**You're looking for a House where everyone will accept you, no questions asked, correct?"**_

_He almost jumped at the offer._

"_HUFFLEPUFF_ _**it is!"**_

* * *

(Was it the right chose, to unintentionally surrender his courage in order to obtain the selfish favour of acceptance?)

* * *

At bedtime that evening, Ron slipped down from his dorm to warm his feet at the fire. He could have used a bed-warmer, he knew, but the stunning flare was much more comforting.

Kneeling in-front of the coals, the redhead frowned and edged closer anyway. This fireplace wasn't as hot as it should have been, due to overprotective safety measures in spite of their access to magic. Images of roaring embers came to mind, though the mental picture did nothing to affect the true heath.

Suddenly, the boy jerked, realising his position. It was after lights-out, and he was downstairs – out of his bed. He staggered to his feet, halting almost immediately. His home, the Burrow, was never this silent, but his was floundering deafening in the hush of the Hufflepuff common room.

"This isn't a very Hufflepuff thing to do, is it?" he snapped quietly at himself, dropping his hands and glaring lightly at the fire. If he looked from the right angle, the flame was identical to his House theme. He glanced at his sleepwear. Yellow, also. He despised the colour almost as much as he did maroon: the sunny enthusiasm and warmth did nothing to hide the cowardice and bullying directed at it.

Beneath him, the fire hissed at the blob of moisture that struck it. He didn't want to be Hufflepuff anymore.

* * *

(At least, that's what his mind was screaming at him whilst he plastered a smile on his face, ascending the staircase in considerate silence)

*That's what a Hufflepuff would do, afterall*

* * *

**(Word count: 500)**

_*Chosen prompts: what is most valuable (courage); Trio Era; Hector (write about Ron Weasley); hush; Two of Diamonds (_alternatively, write about Ron Weasley)_*_

**A/N: ****Lucy **_(__Lucy Kent__)_** is keeping me on my toes with her diverse timezone! I like the consistency, though :)**

**A couple of you may be surprised I chose Hufflepuff!Ron, but I've always thought that he's only canonically in Gryffindor due to a plea of wanting to be with his brothers (same applies to Ginny, to some degree). I feel as though Hufflepuff is his true calling, albeit not as obviously as Ravenclaw!Hermione.**

**The missing member of the Golden Trio will be coming soon, followed by a withheld character.  
**

**-ONNMT**


	3. Harry (Slytherin)

**_—For the _**_The Sorting Hat's Challenge_**_; _****_the _**_The Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge_**_; the _**_Harry Potter Chapter Challenge_**_;_****_ the_**_ Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge_**_; the _**_K-POP Challenge_**_; the _**__The "As Much As You Want" Comp_**_; the _**_As Many As You Want Competition**—**__**_  
_**

* * *

Harry

Despite the minorly dank condition, Harry found the Slytherin common room enthralling – the dimness and sense of grounded security was comforting, and the fact that it was a dungeon gave a sense of dark adventure.

Stereotypes were often incorrect, and Harry could confirm that having been accepted into the House. Snakes were sly and sneaky, but whilst branded with a bad name, Slytherins were more focussed on cunning than Black Magic. Even the great Merlin had hailed from their nest, and even Prof. Snape was proud to preach it.

Harry's Sorting went well, and he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

(...Could he?)

* * *

"_**Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?" **_

_Eleven-year-old Harry clenched the stool._

"_**Not Slytherin, eh? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that..."**_

_He was about to object, but he paused. _'Greatness…?'

_The Sorting Hat chuckled dryly at the innocent inquiry. _"_SLYTHERIN_ _**it is!"**_

* * *

(Why didn't it give him the choice...?)

* * *

Harry huddled in his bedroom, curled up under the blankets to preserve heat. Low rumbles floated from downstairs, where his Housemates were still awake – under normal circumstances, he would have joined them, but he had been sent by Snape get some sleep with the other Quidditch players so that they could be in top form the following morning. Unable to sleep, however, he just stared at the top of his four-poster.

A serpent was printed at the top, he noticed, and his green eyes narrowed as he focussed on it. "Hello," he murmured. He tried again "_Hello."_ This time, it came out in a hiss: his Parseltongue. He was famed for it by now, among his housemates especially. The ability had been discovered completely by accident when he meant to speak about a snake that the potions teacher had been milking for poison, and the rumour had spread like wildfire. Now, everyone was certain that he was the Heir of Slytherin.

'_I don't see the deal, it's a worthless technique!' _the Potter thought venomously, before sitting up abruptly. His scar stung, but the pain quickly died.

Trying to lull himself, Harry turned his mind turned to Quidditch, and he recollected the strategy that his team had given him. Cheating would be an understatement. Distracting himself again, Harry sat staring at his bed as he toyed with the green duvet out of restlessness. They were green - the proud and smart shade of envy and dirty-intentions. Even as his dorm-buddies filtered in with sleepy greetings, he stared at the covers.

"This won't be a very Slytherin thing to do, now will it?" he grumbled silently. He found that, for a brief second, he didn't care. He was going to win, clean.

* * *

(At least, that was his mindframe until he roused in the morning, not remembering his vow; he ate a muffin for breakfast, and when the game rolled around, his play was anything but fair)

That's what a Slytherin would do, afterall.

* * *

_*Chosen prompts: the best food (**muffins**); Echidna (**write about the Slytherin House**); The Boy Who Lived (**alternatively, write about Harry Potter**); Ace of Clubs (**alternatively, write about a Slytherin**); "I've erased the me that you've known in the past" (**quote prompt**; SPEED, Don't Tease Me)*_

**A/N: UgU. The muffin-inclusion was kinda poor. Love me.**

**-ONNMT**


	4. Neville (Gryffindor)

**_—For the__ The Sorting Hat's Challenge; Twister Challenge; Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge; Harry Potter Chapter Competition; Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge; Pokemon Journey Challenge (1, go to the lab); As Much As You Can Competition__—_**

* * *

Gryffindor. House of the brave, courageous and determined; House of Minerva McGonagall; House of Neville Longbottom.

Neville was a chubby, meek boy; cute, but chubby and meek. He was also hopelessly forgetful, and his Remembrall (a gift from his grandmother) always served as a reminder to his attention span. On top of that, he was clumsier than any of the other students combined. However, in spite of his flaws, he was a proud Gryffindor, and he would always be accepted into the House of Lions.

* * *

(To this day, he wasn't entirely sure why he'd been put into Gryffindor of all places)

* * *

_**"You're a definite Hufflepuff, aren't you?" **__the Hat mused. _"_**That much is obvious."**_

'Oh. I see...' _Neville responded shyly. _'Um, okay then.'

_**"What's the matter?"**_

_Neville squeaked. _'Nothing, it's just that...'

_**"_._..Is there a particular House that you'd like instead?"**_

_The magical hat of Godric G. was pulled further down the boy's face in embarrassment. _'My mum and dad were in Gryffindor, and I kinda want to be like them.'

_**"Yes, you're a Longbottom, aren't you? Your parents were strong Gryffindors. You carry their blood."**_

'I do?'

_**"Now, that doesn't mean that you have to chose the same House **_**–**_** Gryffindor will parry against your personality often."**_

'I don't care.'

_Neville slapped a hand over his lips, but the damage had been done. Why had he let that rudeness slip-!_

_The Sorting Hat laughed._

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

* * *

(Dazed with happiness, he had ran off with it still on his cap. It laughed again)

* * *

Present time. "That ends our show!" the Weasley twins called, bowing. A burst of applause swelled out from the crowd, and even if his hair was caked in frogs-spawn, Neville couldn't help but clap out of awe at their performance. One of the redheads winked and _Evanesco_'d away the eggs, whilst the other shushed everyone and ushered them back to bed before McGonagall discovered their late-night escapades. Neville hurried up the stairs to drop onto his bed, and already in pajamas, he cuddled into the pillows.

Dean/Seamus's snores soon filled their shared dormitory, and Neville closed his lids in an attempt to get some shut-eye. Mind buzzing, the Pureblood sighed and turned on his side. Automatically, his eyes fell on the empty beds across the room.

Five beds, three students. Apparently there had been an odd number of Gryffindors this year; three less than there should have been. Two males, one female, he had heard. Supposedly, they were Sorted into each of the other Houses. How odd.

His thoughts slowed as exhaustion embraced Neville, and he succumbed to the welcome doze. He drifted off, his dreams filled red: associated to violence as it was, the ruby also promised honour and great things to come. Inside, he grinned.

* * *

(Neville was by far the most unlikely candidate for his House, but still in his House he was)

He was a true Gryffindor.

* * *

**(Word count: 500)**

_***Chosen prompts: what you're most vain about** (hair)**;** no words can end with the letter 'h'**;** **Epimetheus** (alternatively, write about Neville Longbottom)**; The Sorting Hat** (alternatively, write about someone being Sorted)**; Jack of Spades** (alternatively, write about any House)__*_

**A/N: Today on "ONNMT's Writing Quality Diminishes With Time..." **

**But, yeah, Neville! Neville, Neville, Neville. He's a sweetheart, and I chose him for the final chapter with purpose: out of everyone, he's the most Gryffindor out of everyone in this cast. **

**Allow me to explain. In this particular story, a****t the AU Sorting Ceremony, Hermione hesitated. Ron picked the safest option. Harry was baited by the promise of power. Only Neville chose truly _– _even though he had everything stacked against him, he _*chose*_ to be in Gryffindor. Anyone can chose to be brave, and that choice to become a Gryffindor is what _*makes*_ a Gryffindor. That's where *_this*_ version of the Golden Trio went quite wrong.**

**In my headcanon for this story, every single person in the House _*except* _for Neville selected Gryffindor subconsciously. Neville was the only one who selected actively, under the guidance of his parents (who were [figuratively] on his mind at the time). That was the basis for this entire fanfiction, and even if the execution needs a LOT of work, I'm happy that I can share my thoughts :)**

**Expect an epilogue.**

**-ONNMT**


	5. Epilogue

**—For** _The Sorting_ _Hat_**;** _The Lottery_ _Competition_**;**_ Twister_ _Challenge_**;**_ The Greek Mythology Mega Prompt_ _Challenge_**;**_ Harry Potter Chapter Competition_**;**_ Hogwarts Casino 2014_ Challenge/_Competition_**; **_K-POP Challenge_**;**_ Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge_**; **_The Pokemon Journey Challenge_****;****_ As Much As You Can Competition_**—**

* * *

Epilogue

This was... unexpected.

Four pairs of eyes blinked at each other, astonished, the possessors' unknowingly forming a perfect square as they gazed between themselves.

Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw first-year, was clutching a fat hardback copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ to her chest; her frizzy brown hair was wrestled back into a ponytail that contrasted oddly with the blue tint to her robes, and the girl herself seemed uncomfortable with the vain poise she'd adopted. She simply stared around.

To her left was Ron Weasley, the yellowish drapes of his clothing gathered to the side as though he'd struggled to navigate his steps without stepping on the too-big outfit. He was fidgeting nervously, looking torn between being a patient Hufflepuff willing to wait for an explanation, or an enlightening Hufflepuff willing to ask for one. He just looked at his shoes with abrupt interest.

The famous Slytherin himself, Harry Potter, was opposite the redhead. The brilliant green of his eyes clashed with the darker shade of his school trimmings, and even though he sported the typical sour look of his House, behind the frown he was equally as puzzled as everyone else. He settled for a general glare.

Neville Longbottom completed the quadrilateral, a meter away from Harry. His red-toned robes suddenly felt like they were dyed bright ruby when the trio simultaneously turned their focus to his Gryffindor crest. They'd all come across each other purely by chance, the final night before the summer holidays started; all of them had become lost whilst wandering the corridors at night, and they'd passed through the seventh floor hall at least twice when this room had opened.

The silence was suffocating.

Then, laughter.

It was completely random and baseless, but at that exact moment, all of them felt unexplainable joy. The only girl in their midst abandoned her posture as she doubled over with giggles **–** the one with the brightest hair snorted as he slapped his knee **–** the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't contain his chortles **–** Neville chuckled weakly at the odd irony: these were the three who had been Sorted against what had been predicted of them.

"Hermione."** /** "Ron." **/** "Harry." **/** "Neville."

As their happiness faded to simple contentment, the four wordlessly watched the others. Silently, compelled by an invisible force, they all stepped towards the centre and enveloped each other in a warm group-embrace. A moment later, they released and approached the respective doors that they had entered through. A bittersweet sensation followed their synchronised exits.

_'Thank you.'_

* * *

**(Word count: 415)**

_*Which season is the best **(summer)**; 7 **(Ron Weasley)**, 19 **(Trio Era)**, 25 **(Neville Longbottom)**, 28 **(astonishing)**, 41 **(Harry Potter);** **write about someone getting lost**; Hercules/Heracles **(write about Harry Potter);** The Polyjuice Potion **(write about someone being someone they're not);** raffle ticket **(write about a character discovering a new place);** _**_"Even if your overwhelmed heart was to explode, even if it all flies away in the wind, right now, this moment, the world is yours."_ -**_**Genie, Girls' Generation;** Three of Diamonds **(BONUS: write a Golden Trio friendship fic)***_

**Author's Note: ...I've finished. _I've FINISHED!_ :D XD :D**

**I never thought that my first multishot would be in the Harry Potter fandom, but here it is and completed no less. Milestone = hit.**

**I want to say thank you SO much to everyone who ever read, followed, favourited or reviewed **– WCHB has hit over 1000 views, and that makes me really happy :) So, again, cheers! ****

****Love,  
********-ONNMT****


End file.
